Adam Reeves
Name: Adam Reeves Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Wrestling team, though he also fights for fun. He loves playing most types of video games, though the majority of RPGs bore him, and he excels at fighting games. He has a minor obsession with guns, and loves to research all sorts of firearms, even though he can't access any himself. Appearance: At 6'5 and 264 pounds, Adam Reeves is a big man, easily one of the biggest of the wrestlers. He has a very muscular physique and large build all round, especially in the legs and arms. Adam’s body is powerful and athletic, his physique ripped and taught with hard muscle, even though he hasn't narrowed it down to no fat at all like he wishes it were, with a build that can be described as an upside-down pyramid in shape. He has broad shoulders and the body narrows to the waist but not drastically so, and due to his height he looks reasonably well proportioned. His Caucasian skin has a deep tan, causing it to bear a bronzeish colour that brings out his dark green eyes. He has a heavily tattooed upper torso, consisting of a full body tattoo with a tribal flame design he had custom designed to follow the muscular contours of his body. This stops at the base of his neck, tips of his fingers and then at his waist line. His legs are both tattooed with a sort of barbed wire design that wind from the bottom of the shins to the lower parts of his thighs a bit above the knees. The most striking part of Adam's appearance is his face. His expression is typically dark and gloomy, giving a constant "fuck off" vibe that makes people wonder what they did to piss him off; it typically takes a while for them to realize he isn't angry, but that this is his default expression. His nose is a bit longer than most would expect, and blade-like in appearance, giving an aristocratic but somewhat strange look to him. His lips are thin, and dark in colour, making the jagged white scar that goes down from the lower right corner of his mouth in a diagonal direction for about an inch stand out even more. This scar was from one of his more infamous brawls, with an opponent smaller than he was, but more vicious by far; the boy fish-hooked Adam, and in the ensuing struggle where Adam tried to free himself, the boy's fingers tore right through his lip due to how deeply his sharp fingernails were dug in. His right eye is black (not in the literal sense, but as in bruised) from a fight he got in the day before the trip. On the subject of his eyes, they are very large, so much so that some have compared them to small golf balls. His eyebrows are somewhat bushy, flaring out from the top of his eye socket so that they appear to curve upwards a bit. He has a firm, strong looking jawline, giving his face an overall solid appearance. The black, moderately-long hair on his head is wild and unkempt, in contrast to his thick, even blacker, beard, which while also of decent length (down to around his collarbone) has a clean, well-kept appearance to it. Adam is one of those people who, fashion be damned, wears whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Being a boastful man, though, his clothing choices are usually picked specifically to show off his massive bulk. On the trip, Adam wore a black vest (no shirt under it, but the vest was zipped up all the way), grey shorts that go down to his knees, and steel toe combat boots. He had also brought along a few changes of clothes in his pack, along with stuff like food and drinks and a couple condoms (hey, you never know on a trip like this, and he was definitely planning on "getting some" before they had to head back). Biography: To understand the reasons behind Adam's own behaviour, it would be a good idea to first analyze his father. Timothy Reeves, like his son after him, had always been a strong, arrogant man. A champion wrestler, Tim won many tournaments and titles, becoming quite well known for his abilities and his belief that he was better than everyone else. This culminated in him nearly qualifying for the Olympics, only to be narrowly defeated in the final match by the man who would later win the gold medal for the US. Humiliated, he went back home to Highland Beach, settling down and starting a family while he nursed his injuries. When Adam was born, though Tim loved his son almost as much as he did himself, he saw the boy as an opportunity to continue his legacy and atone for the shame he felt at his past failures, as Tim himself was steadily getting too old to wrestle. Rather than force wrestling on his young son, though, he merely made an effort to cultivate Adam's interest in it. While some fathers wrestle with their sons when they're little as a form of play, Tim and Adam soon did this as training. Being a little kid at the start, Adam didn't understand the in-depth technical explanations and lectures, but being walked through a move and practicing it over and over allowed him to get techniques down to muscle memory even at that age. By seven he had become very good with several of these moves, though he wasn't very skilled overall yet. His father's teachings of combat and how he was superior to literally everyone else caused Adam Reeves to have very turbulent and chaotic school years, even at the start. A cruel and arrogant bully, he constantly got into fights, often without any provocation at all. Even then his fatalistic and self centred personality showed, as he justified his terrorizing of the other students by saying that if they didn't deserve to be bullied, they would've been born bigger and stronger than himself. By his logic, their weakness compared to him meant he was superior, and therefore he had the right to do anything he wanted to them. While at school he was often suspended, at home he was rarely if ever punished, because his father agreed with him and held a mindset best described as "it's only wrong if you get caught doing it." This attitude meant that his behaviour continued unhindered, especially once he joined the wrestling team in middle school, where his stellar performance saw him being treated favourably even when he was at his worst. The fact that he studied just hard enough to consistently get good (or at least average, decent while not rocking the boat) grades helped. As time passed, Adam got meaner, bigger, and stronger, encouraged by the fact that almost nobody was strong enough to stop him and driven to work harder in the few instances where someone actually beat him in a fight. His position as a wrestling star meant the administration overlooked all but the most serious of his offenses, meaning he could basically do whatever he wanted. So he did, and by Sophomore year he'd become one of the most notorious bullies in the entire school, tormenting his peers while just cruising on by. From that point, nothing really shook his life up much until late in Junior year. There was a party at some guy's house, he didn't remember the name and didn't care, but felt like going anyway. It started off rather average, nothing out of the ordinary, but eventually he spotted one Maxie Dasai in the crowd. He'd seen her from time to time, and she had something of a reputation, but he'd always thought she was attractive in a way. So, following his policy of "if you want something, take it" as usual, he made his way over and started to hit on her. To his surprise, he was refused, but he reacted to this by becoming more insistent. As it started to elevate to the level of harassment, though, someone grabbed his arm. Looking over, he spotted the much smaller form of Lucas, very well known for his excellent fighting skills and protectiveness of his younger sister. "Hey, idiot," he said, unimpressed by Adam's bulk, "didn't you hear my sister say no? Leave her alone." "Well, I don't see you having the guts to do anything, Lucas," Adam scoffed, letting go of his hold on the girl but also pulling out of Lucas' grip, "so shove off." As Adam shoved Lucas, it easily got the attention of many of the partygoers, who knew exactly how Lucas would react. He didn't disappoint them, sending a fist right into Adam's face. Against someone as good as Lucas, Adam found his size and strength rendered completely ineffectual, and even when the fight moved into grappling he wasn't able to do much. Eventually, Lucas ended up on Adam's back and fish hooked him, keeping his hold no matter what Adam tried to do to dislodge him, ignoring even full on punches to the head and an attempt to crush him under Adam's weight by falling to the floor. The struggle would end quickly though, as Lucas pulled too hard and his fingers ripped right through Adam's lip, causing him to let go of the giant that was now screaming in pain. Lucas wouldn't be able to do anything else to him after that, though, as the people who had earlier been content to watch the veritable David vs. Goliath match unfold now stepped in to break the two up, seeing the blood coming out of Adam's torn lip and worried for his safety. An ambulance was called, and Adam was soon taken out of the now ruined party. Adam was released after about a day in the hospital, but was unable to forget the humiliation he had taken, especially since for a few days after that it was very hard to eat without upsetting the cut. Even though it healed quickly into what is in his opinion a very cool-looking scar, it was a constant reminder, and he could only think of taking revenge on Lucas. Unfortunately for Adam, he never saw Lucas again. Obviously not in school because he was a graduate, and never when he was out on the town. By the end of Senior year, he had all but given up, realizing that sometimes he just had to let things go. His mind set, he figured he'd just try to enjoy the senior trip before moving on. Little did he know the trip would turn into such an opportunity, on so many fronts. Advantages: A huge brute with monstrous strength and stamina along with a good amount of pain tolerance, Adam will be able to take care of himself in a hand to hand fight. He'll go into the game already having come to the conclusion that there's no way out but to play, and that everyone will already be trying to kill everyone else, so he'll most likely not need much convincing to kill his former classmates, most of whom he doesn't even like anyway. In fact, a decent weapon might be the only incentive he actually needs. He is a cold hearted survivalist and opportunist who cares only about his own interests, and already believes he deserves to live more than any of the other students do. Despite his willingness to kill, he is quite sane, he has just prepared himself to do what he feels needs to be done. While only average in grades and not the smartest, he isn't stupid. Disadvantages: His size and strength, while aiding his wrestling style, make him a slow fighter, too slow to catch the majority of quicker opponents. He's really only any good at wrestling, and while he is a good wrestler, he's not very good at all in a fight outside of that if the opponent has any skill themselves. Stealth will be just plain impossible for him, he just stands out too much. He's one of the few people in the entire school who one could accurately say is hated by the entire student body. His treatment of his classmates in the past four years, namely that he was one of the biggest (no pun intended) bullies in the school and devoted his life to making theirs hell, has caused quite a few grudges to form, and now they all have the opportunity to "get even" with him. This means that it will be impossible to find allies, and many students might be actively gunning for him. If he feels remorse for a kill, it will provide a big setback for him as he tries to get over it. He is a strong fatalist, believing that he has no choice in anything and his entire life has been pre-determined, the disadvantage of this is that, if he believes something is going to happen, he won't even try to change the outcome, to the extent that he might not even defend himself against an attacker if he believes it is their fate to kill him. It's also a depressing mindset to have, and at times incredibly frustrating, causing him to occasionally lapse into a state where he refuses to do anything. He is uncharismatic, hated by most of his class, and to be honest outside of wrestling he isn't all that clever at all. The fact that he's obsessed with guns does nothing to make up for the fact that he's never fired one before and barely knows how some of them work. His strength might lessen the recoil, but won't do anything about the fact that he probably couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if he were standing in it. One of the major problems that his upbringing has caused is that he literally believes he is invincible. This isn't true, but the fact that he's deluded himself so much means that he's in for some nasty surprises in the game. Designated Number: Male Student No. 84 The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Zweihander Conclusion: B84 is quite the nasty character. We'll have to see how he adapts to having an actual weapon instead of using his fists, but if he fulfills his true potential, he could be a very dangerous person to run in to. Some of these pacifistic, artsy types may have a very hard time with B84, and it wouldn't surprise me if he was here for the long haul... Game Evaluations Kills: 'Kathleen Martin, Amanda Redder, Kathy Holden, Steve Digaetano '''Killed by: 'Alexis Machina '''Collected Weapons: Zweihander (issued), Mauser C96 (from Maxie Dasai), B&T GL-06 Grenade Launcher (from Amanda Redder), Shamshir (Best Kill Award, discarded) Allies: None Enemies: Adam Dodd, Maxie Dasai, Kathleen Martin, Leo Curtis, Cara Scholte, Keith Jackson, Becky Holt, Kathy Holden, Dante Cooper, Amanda Redder, Noah Jacobs, Steve Digaetano, Ryan Atwell, Alexis Machina Mid-Game Evaluation: After five days wandering in the jungle and questioning why he'd gone on the school trip in the first place, Adam found that the biggest problem he was experiencing was actually boredom. He decided that they were only on the island because of Adam Dodd, and was vowing to kill him when, while at the trail, he found Kathleen Martin, the catatonic Cara Scholte, and Maxie Dasai, a girl who had a history with. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "What's wrong? You look like you're having a good time" -- Adam is a real ladies' man. "Heh, haha...hehehe...haHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT, YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME! NONE OF YOU FAGGOTS CAN! I'm the fucking BEST!" -- No matter how you look at them, these are not the words of a well-adjusted individual. "Mornin' assholes!" -- Adam cheerfully greets Steve and Ryan with a wake-up call... OF GRENADES! "Hey, thunderthighs, looks like you've lost some weight. No luck tracking down any Twinkies, huh? Or maybe it's all that corpse-fucking you've been doing. Just out of curiosity, who was better, Lancer or the Noah kid? What about that Lang chick? She was a fox, wasn't she?" -- Adam unwisely angers Lex Machina with what would be his last words. Other/Trivia *In January '09 Adam Reeves won the BKA for killing Amanda Redder and Kathy Holden. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Adam, in chronological order. V3: *Desperation *Freiheit unerreichbar *Walking in Circles *Stranger Than Fiction *Hell is the impossibility of reason *Moment of Clarity *The Answer Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adam Reeves. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students